Serenade of Fairies
by MissledBeat
Summary: A whole new adventure for Link, what will life throw at him this time? I have no idea; but its bound to be fun! Lots of fairies, evil people, twists and turns and I hope an original plot line! Summary sucks, so go read the actual story. Rating for violence and language, mostly language though.
1. Chapter 1

In the beautiful land of Hyrule, a small...development, if you could call it that, was just reaching its peak; but it couldn't have been a worse time. Little did they people of the little city know, but a strange condition was spreading across Hyrule, turning all it touched into fairies.

An artifact had been built to ward off the disease, but it had been shattered, and the pieces scattered to the furthest corners of Hyrule and its neighboring kingdoms. Now, all they can do is hope that the hero foretold in legends and history will come to save them again.

Link, the hero of time, stopper of the moon, healer of twilight, and so many more. This historic hero, was growing up in the little developing town off the coast of the river. His home is currently unaffected, but its only a matter of time. And with a small and close population like that, the sickness will spread so much faster than it is in the field. The hero knows not of his ancestors or what they have done, and he will not find out for a while.

But, this time the hero will not go it alone. While he may not have the loyalty and love of Navi, nor the knowledge and devotion of Fi, he has the companionship and complexity of his best friend, Hiyleger. But, Hiyleger will be the trigger to Link's upcoming adventure, his motivation in battle, and his light in the darkest of times.

Link will meet many people, make friends and enemies. Find new foes and befriend old ones. The girl that was always to be with him, tied by destiny, will not be introduced to the hero until long after his journey has finished; but she will only play a minor role in what he will do after this adventure.

Who knows how much bloodshed there will be during this adventure. Two boys, one fairy, a ghost and a song; thats all the entire kingdom of Hyrule is depending on. Of course, I know the entire story, but if I told the details, it wouldn't be as much fun, would it?

Now, child, listen closely, to the **Serenade of Fairies**.


	2. Starting the Feather Temple

[b] as most of you should know, I do not own Legend of Zelda, though this particular plot line and Hiyleger are mine XD [/b]

Link stared up at the building that loomed in front of him, his long ears folding back instinctively. How was he supposed to know that he had done this who knows how many times before! So, he was respectively freaking out. It was so much bigger and fancier than the buildings he had seen! It was taller than all the trees and made of some sort of stone, obviously hand carved.

He was here for one reason and one reason only: to return his friend to normal. For some reason Hiyleger had been turned into a fairy, and the village elder had told him that an artifact could most likely be found in the back of the temple, one that would reverse the effects of what ever it was that happened to Hiyleger. So Link offered to go, letting Hiyleger tag along for moral support. But now he was doubting his decision. "A-are you sure this is the place Hiyleger?" he asked in a shaky voice, pointing up at the building.

Hiyleger nodded, making a little ping noise as well. "Yeah! I found this place a while back and its exactly what the elder described! So it has to be it!" the fairy boy said, leaning lightly on Link's shoulder, his little wings still flapping to keep him in the air. Link stared up at it for a moment, gulping nervously.

"Okay, if you say so." he said, reaching uneasily fro the door knob, gripping the hilt of the sword he was equipped with. The elder was kind enough to lend Link one of the swords he owned to help along the way. Neither boys knew why, but they figured they would find out soon enough.

Link pushed open the door, forcing himself to relax. He was probably just over reacting. After a lot of mental support, he finally made himself look up. He was totally surprised by what he saw; it was dark and the walls seemed to be falling apart, showing the blue sky behind them. The roof was gone, it was just a giant hole and large holes were all over the floor as well. And when he opened the door, he could have sworn he saw something move into one of the cracks in the wall. "Its kinda creepy in here, isn't it?" he asked, taking a shaky step in and jumping nearly a foot into the air as the door slammed closed.

Hiyleger sat down on his shoulder and snickered. "Well, what did you expect? I mean, this place hasn't been used in...a long time." he said and Link rolled his eyes, taking a few cautious steps in. Misfortune struck then and the floor caved under the weight of Link's foot. Link let out a cry of surprise and fright and Hiyleger squeaked, instantly abandoning his spot to get to higher...air. Link barely managed to grab the remaning edge with one of his hands.

Hiyleger grabbed what he could of Link's hand and tried to pull him up, but because of his small size, he couldn't really do anything. "Man! It sucks being this small!" he shouted angrily, still pulling; even as Link started to pull himself up. Once Link was far enough up to sit with his legs over the edge, he did.

Link looked over the edge carefully; the ground seemed forever away! He leaned back on his hands, letting out a sigh of relief. Hiyleger was flying above the hole, looking down through it. "M-maybe we should go back." he said, returning back to his spot on Link's shoulder.

"But then you'll be this glowing ball of light with wings forever." Link said, looking up at the ceiling.

Hiyleger shrugged and laughed quietly. "I don't really mind; rather be glowing than have you splattered on the ground." he said, earning a shudder from Link; and for a good reason. Who wants the mental image of the ground splattered with their remains? Not pleasant. He shook the image from his head and got to his feet.

"I'm fine. I'll just be careful." he said and Hiyleger didn't respond. Link sighed and retrieved his sword from its spot on the floor before continuing down the hall, being careful not to put to much weight into one foot. For a while, things were uneventful; Link began to relax and he and Hiyleger started talking again.

Link jumped a bit as a loud crack bounced off the walls. He froze, waiting for the floor he was standing on to break again, but nothing happened. After a bit, he relaxed a little and looked around. His eyes focused on a large crack forming on the left side of the room, just beside the wall. He walked over curiously, still being careful. He sat on his heels, getting as close as he could without being over it. Hiyleger leaned forward, hanging onto Link's earring so he wouldn't fall off. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking over at Link, who was still looking at the crack.

Link stood and shrugged. "I'm not sure; wondered why the floor was breaking." he lied, starting back down the hallway. _Why is there so little doors? _He wondered, but just shrugged to himself as an answer.

After Link walked for a minute, the cracking returned. He spun around and his eyes widened. A giant clawed hand shot out of the splintering floor, landing heavily on another patch of floor before another jutted out. Link watched, unable to move. The monster pulled its self into the room.

It was nothing more than half a body, giant arms with huge hands at the end jutted out of either side, not where arms should start. It was human, at some point in time; the lower half of its body just seemed to fade, looking almost like a cloud. Its head was the worst part, since both boys came from a small town they hadn't seen much in their lives; no serious battles, no terrible wounds, nothing along those lines. The head was twisted upside down, an evil grin spread across the mouth, showing long razor sharp fangs that jutted out and over its bottom lip. Hiyleger let out a squeak, almost sick to his stomach at the sight.

Of course, Link had it worse; the thing stared for a minute, not looking at anything before it looked at Link with a jerk of the neck. Its grin spread wider and it raised a large hand. Link took a step back, raising his sword a bit; as though that was going to help him any. The thing didn't move from its spot, but its claws made solid contact with the sword, causing a loud clang and a few sparks. Link blew some of his hair out of his face that had moved when he did. Hiyleger screamed as the thing raised its other hand, doing the same as it did before.

Link jumped to the side, letting the other claw shoot through to the wall that was behind him; which it broke though with ease. Link stared at the gaping hole in silence, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open a bit. The thing slowly retracted its hand, shaking out the giant hunks of wood that were stuck. It put its hands back to the ground below it and turned back to Link. It was frowning now, its eyes narrowed in annoyance; probably.

It let out some sort of scream and lunged, its fangs bared. Link raised his sword just in time to block another clawed hand and pushed of it to get the distance needed so he could at least try to attack. _Would have been nice if dad had at least bothered to teach me a little about handling a sword._ He thought before running forward, swinging his arm back with a loud battle cry.

[b]AN: Wooo for cliffhangers! I had a lot of fun writing this XD; and I need a name for the weird thing their fighting (Not that they're gonna know it yet XD) But yeah, thanks for reading and what not! [/b]


End file.
